five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Fūgetsu
Introduction Fūgetsu is one of the Four Arch Generals of Menou, who commands her own personal troops. She is known as "Fūgetsu the Graceful Winds", due to her unique art "Soul of Fūijin" she is able to tap and use the power of one the five enforcers of Founding Emperor Kaishi, for which she is the successor of Suijin power. She is currently stationed to guard the border between Dressrosa against the possible attack by Kaido and Big Mom, alongside with her fellow Arch General Suiken. Background Fugetsu comes from a long line of warriors that have served in Menou's military. She joined the officers academy where she was one of the best students, even defeating her upperclassmen. While at the academy the studied under Raika, who was an Arch General at the time as well as teaching at the academy. Fugetsu meets Chitsujo while he is talking to the academy students and later she tells him that she wants to serve because her family has always served the royal family of Menou. He tells her that he only wants people to serve him because they want to, not because they feel that they have to. This causes Fugetsu to start developing feelings for her king. It is later discovered that she has inherited the sould of Fujin. Appearance A beautiful young-looking woman with green eyes, silver hair, with a variation of the Menou military blazer that's colored black and blue with a miniskirt, knee-high socks and blue shoes. She carries a naginata on her back. Personality Five World War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As one of the Four Arch Generals, Fūgetsu holds authority over the army of Menou. Fūgetsu is also a very powerful individual in her own right, as an Arch General she bridges the gap between the Seven Saint Warriors and the officers of Menou. Her king Chitsujo holds her power in high regards, as he was confident she (along with Suiken) to hold of an possible attack from Kaido or Big Mom, stating that their powers were best against naval warfare. Even Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the Acts Of Orders, could tell she and Suiken were quite powerful. She was even able to defeat Jack the Drought of the Beast Pirates, whose posses a bounty of 1 Billion Beri, without receiving a single injury. Master Tactician: As a Arch General, Fūgetsu is a very skilled tactician, able to devise strategies and tactics for herself and her troops. Immense Reiki Power: As a Arch General, Fūgetsu has an immense amount of Reiki energy. Art Soul of Fūijin: Fūgetsu has a very unique Art. An Art that allowed her to tap into her soul and access the power of Fūijin, one of the five elite warriors of Chitsujo and Konton's father, Kaishi. This is known as Soul of Fūijin, and it gives Fūgetsu all of Fūijin's powers. * Sweeping Tonado: * Harpy Dive: * Kamaitachi: * Flying Falcon: * Solid Air: * Double Tornado: Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Menou Category:Female Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Arch Generals Category:Commander Category:Five World War Series Category:Keen Intellect Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Pole Weapon Users